


Family Dinner

by buttcushions



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, coming out?, this shouldn't see anywhere but my blog but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttcushions/pseuds/buttcushions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki visit with the parentals after a spell of not seeing them. Well, and fucking each other, of course. Awkwardness, anger and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as an answer to my [Q&A blog](http://ask-the-norse-homos.tumblr.com) and I thought to put it here. I don't know why, it isn't particularly good.

Loki reckoned that the awkwardness in the air was so thick he could cut it with a knife. He would attempt to break it with an interesting and mildly philosophical anecdote but as he was no longer favored in this particular group, he decided against that. Frigga was the first to speak up.

"My boys," she said with a smile, "How have you been? Loki, we haven't seen you in ages."

Thor shot Loki a dirty look before he had the chance to explain his absence. "We have been well, mother. Midgard is a very interesting place with many interesting people. I believe you would like it there." Loki smiled flatly in agreement. Thor sipped at his wine, "Loki and I live together like we did in our youth."

Odin huffed. "I am glad that your wayward brother can act as a positive influence for you, my son," he said passively, though his words spoke otherwise.

"Watch your tongue, father," Thor said, rising, "I care not about your grudges with Loki, he is still my brother and your son and I beseech you treat him with respect."

"Thor-" Loki chided quietly as he placed his hand on Thor's arm, "It is fine, brother."

"But it isn't!" Thor whispered though it came out more as a strangled yell, "You are mine and I simply won't let your name be slandered, no matter by whom." Frigga coughed, drawing her boys' attention. Thor sat down quickly.

"You must be careful how you speak to me, brother," Loki said quietly as Frigga began to chatter about the Asgardian current events, "We can't be figured out, not now."

"Why not?" Thor responded between bites of bread, "I will love you until the end of time, I don't fear what Odin or Frigga may say."

"Well that is you, Thor," Loki said pointedly, "You know they will favor you in any situation. I am in no mood to pick fights, at least not today."

Thor snaked his hand onto Loki's knee, "They love you, _I_ love you. It will not matter." Loki sighed in response and looked back to Frigga who now seemed to be on the topic of her missing drapes.

 

\--

 

Dinner passed by agonizingly slow with occasional comments and input from Thor and even less so from Loki. His discomfort showed clear on his face. Odin however was quiet entirely.

Thor cleared his throat and looked to Odin. "Father," he began, "I wish to tell you and mother about a rather important thing for me, for Loki and I." He looked at his plate and swallowed as loki looked on in disbelief, "Loki and I, we are in love. We have discarded our brotherly bonds for those of lovers. We are very happy." The rooms was silent, save the sound of Odin's goblet being crushed in his hand. Seeing the outcome of his aprents' reactions being not as favorable as he had planned, he spoke up once more, "I do not ask for your understanding, only for you both to be happy for us."

Odin did not look up from the table. With all composition, he pointed to the arch that led to the hall. "Get out of my sight, both of you."

"Father, you musn't-" Thor pleaded.

"Out. Out before I send the two of you to the dungeons for you fatuities," Odin said with a force powerful enough to shake the plates on the table.

Thor stood, drawing Loki to his side. "Do it then, it will change nothing," he yelled in equal measure to his father, "I would die in prison before I gave up my love for Loki. Separate us and I kill myself, is this understood?"

Odin did not answer for a long time. Loki placed his hand on Thor's shoulder in a futile attempt to keep it from shaking.

"If it true that you love each other as you say, I could not be more happy for you both," Frigga said finally. She glared at Odin and whispered to him, "These are your sons, they ask for nothing but your love. They give it to each other so freely, why do you restrain yours?"

"I will not support the ruination of my son simply because he cannot control his urges. Does the weight of this go by you unnoticed? The heir to the throne will not be known for his escapades with his own brother, I refuse," Odin hissed.

Frigga look away, brows drawing together. She bit her lip and sniffed gently. "You will not tear apart my family," she breathed, "To refuse them this is to kill them, of that I am certain. I would surely die with them."

Odin contemplated the notion for a moment. If he would not agree for Loki, he would for Thor, and if not for Thor, he most certainly would for his wife. Admittedly, she was as wise if not more so than himself. Hesighed and rose from his seat. As he walked to Thor and Loki, he felt the weight of his many years upon his shoulders. He had never expected having to deal with anything of this nature, though as he approached his sons, he knew it was necessary. "Thor and Loki Odinson," he said solemnly as he placed a hand on each of their arms, "I give to you my blessing, as reluctant as it may be."

Thor breathed out a sob, throwing his arm around his father, dragging Loki into the group as well, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he muttered as he hugged Odin. Loki was pleased to find that Odin returned the favor, paying mind not to exclude his second son.

Frigga touched the tips of her fingers to her mouth, moving them to wipe the stray tear from her eye. She ran to them and brought her arms around the three, "My boys."

"Enough, enough," Odin said as he pulled himself from the tangled mess of arms. He looked to Loki whose breath caught in his throat as their eyes locked. "I trust you will make Thor happy as he does for you. You both are always welcome here."

He nodded minutely, "I shall, Odin Allfather. Do ensure that he behaves, would you?"

Thor smiled and drew Loki up, kissing him hard on the mouth. Odin and Frigga averted their eyes.

"My boys, you must pardon us," Frigga said as she shielded her view, "We both are very happy for you both, but you must understand that we are not used to sights such as these."

"Oh, my apologies," Thor said sheepishly as he released his hold from Loki.

Rebel as always, Loki leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Thor's cheek. He smiled gently, "It slipped."

Odin grimaced minutely but couldn't say that he was too displeased. After all, though it still was broken, his family had healed a handful of its fractures. He hobbled slowly back to the table and called for a servant. "Give me something strong," he requested, "Something _very_ strong."


End file.
